Taking Care
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015
Summary: Third companion piece to "Father/Daughter Time" and "Christmas Cheer". When a very pregnant Trini and their daughter Alison both fall ill, Jason ends up taking care of his sick girls. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Taking Care**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; Alison (OC)**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alison. The rest I don't own. I'm not making any money off of writing this story**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Alternate Universe, One Shot, Family**

**Spoilers/Notes: Third companion piece to "Father/Daughter Time" and "Christmas Cheer". Set currently.**

**Summary: When a very pregnant Trini and their daughter Alison falls ill, Jason steps up to the plate by taking care of his girls.**

**Author's note: So, you can thank Griddlebone for her one shot "A Friend in Need" because she inspired me to write this one shot about Jason taking care of his sick girls. I highly recommend that you read "Father/Daughter Time" and "Christmas Cheer", so you can get an idea of what I'm doing. I'll have a one shot about Trini giving birth to their second child soon enough.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 7__th__, 2015_

Jason Lee Scott was standing over the stove in the kitchen; pouring a steaming cup of decaffeinated tea into a coffee mug. He was humming softly to something he heard on the radio last night as he poured a cup of orange juice into a drinking glass, then placed the mug and the glass on a carrying tray. It was a pretty quiet day in the Scott household and he was making the most of the time he has to himself before he attends to his wife and daughter, who were laying in bed and resting comfortably upstairs in their respective bedrooms.

Trinity 'Trini' Kwan-Scott was now eight months pregnant with their second child and according to her doctor, her due date could fall on or before Valentine's day next month. The reason why she's laying in bed is because she developed a high fever and was ordered to get plenty of rest and take it easy for the remainder of her pregnancy. Reluctantly, she abided by her doctor's rules by going on maternity leave, which turned out to be perfect timing because she's not really missing out on anything at her job. She just hates being bored out of her mind.

However, there was another reason why she and Jason were both home: their little girl Alison.

She too has gotten sick; having been stricken with a stomach virus and a migraine headache. Jason ended up having to take her out of school so he could attend to his little ladybug, which is why he prepared a glass of orange juice in her favorite drinking glass. After putting the finishing touches to what he was doing, he carefully picked up the tray and proceeded to head out of the kitchen.

He decided to check on his little girl first, so he proceeded to head upstairs to her room. It only took a few steps before he came face to face with her door; decorated with the obvious MMPR red ranger fathead on fully display. Chuckling softly and shaking his head, Jason placed his free hand on the door and pushed it open, then he stepped right inside.

Six-year-old Alison Bryn Scott, who was a splitting image of both of her parents was laying in bed; cuddling her favorite teddy bear that her aunt Kimberly Oliver gave to her as a birthday present in her arms. He couldn't help but smile at his little girl, his little ladybug, his little pride and joy. She may look like him and Trini, but she has her mother's personality and her father's determination to succeed.

After all, she's already an orange belt in Tae Kwan Do; having being taught by the best to ever do it: her dear ole daddy.

Right now, though, Jason was taking on the responsibility of being Mr. Mom.

"Hey, ladybug," he called out to her as he sat her glass of orange juice down on the night table and sat down on the bed. Smiling, Ali leaped right into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hi daddy," she responded softly. He kissed her forehead gently before placing his hand on it to check to see if she has a temperature.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" he asked as he removed his hand away from her forehead.

"I'm fine. My stomach's rumbling, though. I guess I'm hungry," she admitted as she raised her head up long enough to look at him.

"You are, huh? Well, I'll tell you what; after I check on your mother, I'll go and fix you something light to eat. Do we got a deal?" he suggested, kissing her forehead gently.

She smiled brightly. "Deal, daddy. I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too, ladybug. In the meantime, I brought you a glass of orange juice. Just take a couple of sips, okay?" he asked as he grabbed the glass and handed it over to her. Alison sat up on the bed long enough to take a couple sips of the cool drink. To her relief, she was able to drink some without feeling sick.

"I did good, daddy," she said as she handed the glass back over to him.

"I know, baby. I'm gonna put the glass back on the table. If you wanna drink some more, all you have to do is grab it off the table, okay? I have to go check up on mommy and your sibling," Jason said as he got up off the bed. He watched as she got settled on the bed again and cuddled her teddy bear in her arms again.

"Okay, daddy. Don't forget to bring me something to eat. I'm pretty hungry," she said, batting her eyebrows playfully at him.

Chucking softly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead one more time before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Before closing the door, he looked over his shoulder and felt his heart melt at the sight of his little girl falling asleep; squeezing her teddy bear close to her.

_I wish I had a time machine or something. I don't wanna see her grow up, _an inner voice in his head said as he headed towards his bedroom.

Once he stepped inside, he found his wife laying in bed, aimlessly clicking through the tv to see what show she wanted to watch. However, after finding nothing she wanted to watch, she threw the remote control down on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Uh, babe, what did the remote control do to you?" Jason asked as he placed the coffee mug full of decaffeinated tea down on the night table next to her. Then he climbed in the bed beside her and placed his hand on her swollen belly and got great satisfaction in feeling their unborn baby kick.

"Nothing, Jase. You know what I found out? I'm bored out of my freaking mind," she huffed as she leaned back against the headboard.

"Aw, don't be upset. You know you have to follow the doctor's orders. After all, according to him, you're due to give birth very soon," he reminded her.

She sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know. Sorry for being hormonal."

"Hey," he said as he placed his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face up so he could look at her. "You have every reason to be hormonal and crazy. We're about to bring another baby into the world; a baby that was made from so much love between us. Same can definitely be said about Ali. Whatever happens, we're in this together, right?"

"Right," she agreed, leaving over and pecking on his lips lightly.

"That's my girl. Speaking of my girl, Ali's doing fine. I'm going back downstairs to fix her something to eat. She's hungry," he informed her with a small laugh.

"Oh, really? How she's doing?" Trini asked, feeling a little bit ashamed that she couldn't be there for her ailing daughter.

"Like I said before, she's doing fine. She doesn't have a fever and her migraine has gone down, not to mention she's not feeling as queasy as before. She'll live," Jason beamed.

"Well, I'm glad. Let me go check on her while you go make us some lunch," she suggested as she proceeded to get out of bed, but he stopped her right in her tracks.

"Oh, no you don't, missy. You stay right where you are. I'll have her come in here, okay?" he suggested, rubbing her belly again and feeling the baby kick; indicating that it agrees with the father.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked, pouting at her husband.

He smirked at her boo-boo face. "You know you're cute when you pout, Kwan?"

"First of all, don't ever call me by my maiden last name again, Scott. Second of all, I look like a beached whale."

"No, you're not. You're very beautiful and you're pregnant, not a beached whale. And, to answer your last question, yes I'm sure. I'll go get her and bring her to you, then I'll go downstairs and get your pickles and peanut butter," he assured her, shivering at the thought of his wife eating those two food items together as he got off the bed.

"Jason, it's not so bad once you had it!" she laughed as she watched him step out of their room for a moment. When he came back, as promised, Ali was still asleep; her head laying comfortably on his shoulder.

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" Trini cooed softly as he went over and climbed back in the bed and carefully placed Ali down on the mattress, right next to her mother. Immediately, she snuggled up next to her and placed her little hands on her mother's belly.

"We'll be fine, Jase. Go on and make us some lunch," she said, shooing him away.

He chuckled softly before leaned over and kissed Ali on her forehead lightly, then he leaned over and kissed his wife gently before tiptoeing out of the room, so that he wouldn't disturb Ali's nap. As he was heading out the door, he looked over his shoulder and his heart melted at the sight of Trini kissing Ali's forehead and singing softly to the young child, who was still sleeping peacefully and felt safe in her mother's arms. That was a sight to behold.

Some time later, Jason came back upstairs, only the find that the house was completely quiet. He went in the bedroom and found both Alison and Trini sleeping comfortably. Not wanting to disturb them, he sat the tray of food he had prepared down on the table, then he decided to join them. Quietly, he climbed in the bed and immediately, Alison shifted around on the mattress long enough to snuggle close to her father and fell right back to sleep. He leaned down kissed her head gently while he watched his beautiful wife sleeping like an angel.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world, _he thought with a smile on his handsome face. He had everything any guy could possibly want: a beautiful, loving wife, a little girl who has him wrapped around her tiny finger, a new addition on the way, a good solid career and nice life altogether. The former red ranger couldn't thank his lucky stars enough for blessing him with these valuable gifts.

Still smiling, he leaned over and kissed Trini's nose lightly before getting comfortable on the bed and falling asleep himself; with his arms wrapped securely around his two favorite girls.

_I love you both very much, _a voice in his head as he drifted off into dreamland.

**The End!**

**Hope you like this piece. I have plenty more stories coming your way soon! **

**Please review!**


End file.
